The overall purpose of the Laboratory Primate Newsletter is to provide a central source of information about nonhuman primates and related matters, which will be use both to the community of scientists who use these animals in their research and to those persons whose work supports such research. Accordingly, the Newsletter (1) provides information; on care, breeding, and procurement of nonhuman primates for laboratory research, (2) disseminates general information and news about the world of primate research (such as announcements of meetings, research projects, sources of information and funding, and nomenclature changes), (3) helps meet the special research needs of individual investigators by publishing requests for and (4) serves the cause of conservation of nonhuman primates by publishing information on that topic. Because of their similarity to human, nonhuman primates are often important animal models for medical research. Because of this same similarity, diseases of nonhuman primates can affect researchers and caretakers. The Newsletter publishes important information, on health hazards to animals and humans alike. The editors publish original papers, as well as reprinting important material from other sources. They read widely in medical, animal welfare, conservation, and other publications in order to bring together in one convenient place information that would otherwise be missed by many researchers and caretakers. The Newsletter is mailed to more than 1050 subscribers, and is sent by electronic mail to another 165 persons at the present time.